Alejandro
|episode_count = 35|total_drama_world_tour = Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot|total_drama_all-stars = Villainous Vultures|tdwt = Hawaiian Punch|tdas = The Obsta-Kill Kourse|td:_world_tour = 1st/2nd|td:_all-stars = 6th|relationship = Heather Bridgette (one-sided attraction, ended) Leshawna (one-sided attraction, ended) Lindsay (one-sided attraction, ended) Courtney (one-sided attraction, ended) |friends = Heather, Lindsay, Tyler (one-sided on Tyler's side)|enemies = Bridgette, Cameron, Chris, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Ezekiel, Gwen, Harold, Leshawna, Mal, Mike, Noah, Owen, Sam, Sierra, Zoey}}Alejandro Burromuerto was a contestant, a main antagonist, and one of the finalists of Total Drama World Tour. He was one of the three joiners to the series, and was a member of Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. He was seen with the original contestants on a yacht in the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. When Chris was fooling the viewers. He returned as the robot, serving as Chris's assistant, but later became a contestant for Total Drama All-Stars, as a member of the Villainous Vultures, after he fell out of the robot suit, thanks to Scott. Personality Alejandro appears to be a polite, dashing, and a charming gentleman, but under, he is dark and twisted. He is known to use his charm and exceptional persuasion to advance him further in the game, as the girls fall in love with her. He has proven to be one of the show's deadliest contestants, while the first being Heather. The amount of eliminations he has caused is rivaled only by Heather. Alejandro was born in Spain and later moved to Canada. Alejandro is very proud of his Hispanic heritage. He will frequently speak in his native language on the show, especially when he is frustrated or curious. An extremely well-developed talent of his is smooth talking himself in or out of a situation. He names his best quality his ability to "smell a person's weakness and exploit it in seconds". Alejandro gloats that he "went through a lot of nannies". He has been shown to possess a large amount of skills ranging from hipnotizing to speaking several languages, thanks to his successful family. Alejandro's older brother, José, is one of few people who can compete with him. He has described him as being superior in everything and is partially to blame for who he is today. Especially when dealing with Heather or using it to manipulate the girls, Alejandro has a romantic nature and has learned lessons on the subject from his relatives. Alejandro takes pleasure in getting revenge on other contestants, such as in The EX-Files, where he hypnotizes Owen into singing and dancing for crying. This extends to Total Drama All-Stars as well, where although he insists that he still loves Heather, he is far from able to let go of the past humiliation she dealt him and puts his focus into eliminating her. Eventually, they do forgive each other and begin an official relationship once both are eliminated, but when money calls, love gets behind. Total Drama Action Alejandro, along with Sierra, makes his first appearance in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special. He is introduced as a contestant on Chris's new fake reality show, named Total Drama Dirtbags. He does not make a good first impression with the cast, as he shoves Cody down on the red carpet without a second thought and ignores Chris and his friendly greeting. After presenting the Gemmie Award for the Best Reality Show, Alejandro drives the Total Drama Dirtbags' bus to their interview. However, the entire Total Drama cast with Sierra, in a bus driven by Courtney, with an attempt to beat the Dirtbags to the interview. After Chris rescues the cast and goes to the film lot, he reveals that there never was a Total Drama Dirtbags. Alejandro seems angry, but Chris makes it up to him by letting him join the cast of Total Drama World Tour. Alejandro then goes into the confessional for the first time, and warns the viewers and cast that the new guy is going all the way to the top. Total Drama World Tour